


单方面纠缠

by FifteenageCrow



Series: 表达欲系列 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenageCrow/pseuds/FifteenageCrow
Summary: 心情不好，把自己的某些感情编织进去了，与我的感情不同的是他们依然有希望，因为他们是我的希望。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 表达欲系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414594
Kudos: 2





	单方面纠缠

哈利，  
我知道现在给你写这封信，为时已晚。  
你拒绝了我的手，而我错过了我们七年同窗时期的每一个机会，错过了在傲罗办公室的每一分每一秒，即使我很确定你就是在向我示好，错过了一起出差，一起执行任务，还有团队旅行……  
我不敢告诉你我的心意，因为我太害怕被拒绝。我总是告诉自己，现在能见到你，跟你共事，就已经很满足了，我还奢求什么呢？诸神将这机会赐予我，但我觉得这就是机会所能发挥的最大作用了。  
我根本，绝对不会，哪怕一丁点，想到你对我有着同样的感情。我不敢想，我甚至无法接受，即使我在脑海里和梦里把这种可能性演绎了千万遍。  
我每天都跟潘西聊天，内容大概是你掉了一支笔，弯腰去捡的样子很迷人。或者天气部门终于给了傲罗办公室一点阳光，那阳光洒在你的脸上，映出长长的睫毛影子。还有高高的报告后面，那撮倔强不屈的头发。诸如此类。对了还有，一次你穿了一件白色中领毛衣，我告诉潘西，那是我认为你品味最高的一件衣服。  
我知道你来我家那天是想给我最后一次机会——我现在知道了。那场局部暴风雨当然不是某个雷神在天上挥他的锤子，我早该想到。可惜你没得到你想要的，我怂到连送上门来的波特都不敢招惹。面对你，我潜意识里的所有自卑都被激发出来，从那只被拒绝的手开始。  
你说你醉了，然后一进门就往我身上倒。我也愿意自欺欺人假装闻到你身上的酒味。波特，你这方面魔法显然太差。要用魔法伪造出火焰威士忌的酒味，你大概差了10度酒精。  
我抱住你，尽可能不去感受你纤细的腰身。哪怕我幻想了无数次，也不如真实的你手感那么好。我悄悄把头埋进你的头发，仿佛是在吸最后一口氧气。这样近，你离我这样近，我现在知道，你当时和我一样痛苦。  
也许我们那天晚上都失眠了，至少我是。默默在床上安慰着自己，而想要的人就隔了一道墙。  
我永远都不会得到他的，我想。他只是凑巧来这里罢了，只是正巧下雨罢了，只是……  
如果我再稍微自信一点，我就可以勇敢地把那些凑巧联系起来，它们就可以成为将我引向你的线索。可是我做不到。你在我心中仿佛是阿波罗一般的神，或是赫拉勒克斯那样的英雄。你心无旁骛地作战，抓捕，而我总是远远地观赏着你的壮举。  
我向往你，堪比伊卡洛斯向往天空和太阳。可是我终究无法拥有你，哪怕你的存在已经占据了我的每一次呼吸。  
请尽管叫我懦夫吧，虽然你再也不能说话。  
我替你看管着格里莫广场5号，克利切他还好。我替你拜访了格兰杰和韦斯莱，他们泣不成声。预言家日报连续一个星期发布追悼文，头版头面。每天都有猫头鹰来到你的工位，我替你一一回复了。  
你满足了吗？你会快乐吗？  
“不会，除非你答应正式成为我的男友。”  
我转过头，波特站在门后。

**Author's Note:**

> 心情不好，把自己的某些感情编织进去了，与我的感情不同的是他们依然有希望，因为他们是我的希望。


End file.
